1. Field
The following description relates to a robot arm driving apparatus, and more particularly, to a robot arm having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an open surgery using an abdominal incision and an open abdomen to perform a surgery in an abdominal cavity was common. Because an open surgery may cause a large amount of pain and require a slow recovery while leaving a scar, numerous studies have been conducted on a minimally invasive surgery.
The minimally invasive surgery refers to a surgery in which the size of an affected area is minimal. The examples of the minimally invasive surgery include a laparoscopic surgery. In the laparoscopic surgery, a plurality of incision holes are formed through the abdomen of a patient, and a laparoscope and a manipulator are inserted through the incisions such that a surgery may be performed. In this regard, the laparoscopic surgery is also referred to as a multi-port surgery.
Because the minimally invasive surgery, which has many advantages when compared to the open surgery, requires a plurality of incision holes, a weakness of the open surgery still remains in the minimally invasive surgery.
Accordingly, many studies have been undertaken on a single port surgery making a single incision hole, and a Natural Orifice Translumenal Endoscopic Surgery (NOTES), which requires making no incision hole.
In the NOTES, a surgical device having flexibility is inserted through a natural orifice, such as a mouth or anus, for example, to access an affected area, and a surgery is performed by manipulating the surgical instrument through the inside of an over tube.
In order to perform the single port surgery and the NOTES, a robot arm needs to be firmly fixed at the affected area while passing along the internal organ and internal body of a patient having a curve. Accordingly, numerous studies have become more active on the structure of a robot arm having flexibility and rigidity.